No tiene sentido
by Lis con S
Summary: A Shaina le gusta recibir las caricias de la lluvia, aunque parezca una loca, aunque su indumentaria desborde agua, aunque obtenga un resfriado, aunque no tenga sentido.


**Culpen a Okada, a Macri y Edesur, unas horas que estoy sin luz causan revoluciones en mi cabeza.**

**Advertencia: Posible OoC y una serie de cosas absurdas.**

**Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

No tiene sentido

...

..

.

Había tardado más tiempo cruzando los doce templos zodiacales y pidiendo doce veces permiso a cada uno de sus respectivos guardianes que asistiendo a su audiencia con el Patriarca, la cual era para dar su brevísimo informe sobre el progreso de algunas aspirantes a santos.

Al ir descendiendo por las escaleras que llevaban a la doceava casa, aumentaban las ganas de Shaina de tirarse de esa cumbre y aterrizar en el coliseo abreviando todo el insoportable recorrido que carcomía su siempre limitada paciencia. La cual se redujo más al recordar la última vez que se había tirado de un precipicio, persiguiendo un meteoro más veloz que el trueno e inalcanzable para alguien como ella.

Maldijo hacer una asociación tan rebuscada y agarradas con pinzas, pues todavía no tenía la capacidad de pensar en esos recuerdos sin sentirse miserable y amargada. Tampoco notó que había abierto la boca en presencia del protector del onceavo templo, aunque Camus de Acuario no se preocupó al escucharla suspirar con tanta frustración, ni le interesó saber qué le sucedía, era sencillo determinar que no tenía la culpa del algo que la tenía tensa.

Al mirar el cielo después de pasar el Templo de la Cabra, contempló lo oscuro que se ponía cada vez más el cielo, se preguntó si acaso algún dios allá arriba lo estaba pasando mal, y se rió un poco pensando en los estupideces que pasaban por su cabeza. Una lluvia estaba por acontecer y ella de momento a otro pasaba de la tristeza a la risa, el panorama de precipitaciones la ponía de buen humor por más desquiciado que sonase, así de ocurrente era su personalidad.

Desde las escaleras de Sagitario, el viento corría con alta velocidad, lanzando ráfagas inesperadas y traviesas, levantando tierra y despeinando brutalmente a Milo de Escorpio frente a la Santo de Ophiuco para su diversión y burla hacia el afectado santo dorado.

Gotas de llovizna le acompañaban en su trayecto desde la casa de Libra y al estar por llegar a Leo, se oyó un trueno tan desgarrador que Aioria la recibió con los oídos tapados como si se protegiera de un grito ensordecedor y traumático.

—Los gatos después de todo, tienen oídos sensibles —comentó con sorna, recreando el posible susto que se habría pegado.

—¿Qué? —dijo más por falta de audición que por descontento, mientras se iba notó que dejaba su duda al aire para marcharse del templo, seguramente para ir a Virgo y averiguar si Shaka podía remediar su problema.

Las gotas aumentaron en número y tamaño para ser una tempestad que ella abrazó con gusto, sin evitar mojar hasta la ropa interior, a excepción claro de su rostro cubierto por la máscara que un Santo femenino jamás debía sacarse en servicio, menos en presencia de algún hombre, porque era el símbolo de que abandonaba su feminidad, de que se la debía ver como un hombre más, aunque la mirada de DM al pasar empapada por sus dominios dirigida a su cuerpo con su vestimenta entallada por el agua indicaba cierta ineficacia en esa ley divina, por no decir algo más ofensivo.

La intensidad de la tormenta era más descontrolada al estar cerca de Tauro, para ese entonces, ella sentía un poco de frío pero no esquivaba la lluvia, era maravillosa la tranquilidad y liberación que le proferían, beneficios que Aldebarán no entendió al verla llegar a su jurisdicción en ese estado tan descuidado y peligroso.

Al inicio, la vio con la misma incredulidad que tuvieron los gemelos en Géminis, pero él tomó una rienda diferente.

—No quiero retenerte aquí, pero, ¿puedes esperarme un momento? Es solo un segundo —dijo deteniendo a la joven por la sorpresa de que hablara de repente.

—¿Para qué? —a Shaina le extrañó esa solicitud, no se le ocurría qué asunto tendría él con ella, el por qué ella tenía que quedarse allí y qué es lo que él haría en consecuencia.

—Voy a buscar algo —contestó yendo a sus cuartos privados generando en ella más preguntas. La respuesta había sido muy ambigua y poco convincente, pero aunque podía marcharse ante tanto misterio, decidió esperarlo para ver qué era lo que estaba tramando. Con el paso de cada minuto, el agua que chorreaba por la ropa ocupaba un espacio en el piso y ella sentía escalofríos por la calidez del pasillo del templo al quedarse inmóvil esperando a Aldebarán.

El caballero de Tauro cuando regresó tenía algo debajo del brazo, una prenda que al acercársela y desdoblarla supo que era un impermeable común y corriente de color amarillo, incluso era aceptable para su tamaño, a excepción de cierta peculiaridad.

—¿Lo cortaste? —notó que los bordes del abrigo estaban disparejos y con aspecto de haber sido recortados por una tijera.

—Sí —admitió lamentando haber sido tan desprolijo por apurado, entonces le explicó—, te iba a quedar inmenso si no lo achicaba, creo que te servirá para protegerte de la tormenta.

—Me gusta estar desprotegida, fue intencional mojarme hasta los huesos —dijo tratando de no parecer tan brusca, pues no ignoraba su buena e imprevista intención.

—Ah...lo siento, no te pregunte —dijo avergonzado de sí mismo, sin mostrar ninguna idea de que ella estaba loca por gustarle caminar imprudentemente en medio de chaparrones. Aunque apreciaba su esfuerzo, se sentía mal al ver la gabardina modificada.

—No, no lo hiciste y desperdiciaste uno de tus impermeables —resopló incómoda pero él dio una carcajada intrigante.

—Más bien lo reciclé, hace años que lo conservo aunque ya me queda pequeño —le explicó recordando el dulce tiempo que esa ropa sí le quedaba bien.

—¿Te gusta la lluvia?

—Me gusta verla, pero mojarme no mucho, por más caballero dorado que sea, desde pequeño siempre pesco los peores resfriados.

—No tiene eso mucho sentido —no podía dar a la remota posibilidad que Aldebarán de Tauro fueran tan susceptible a los resfriado.

—No, la verdad que no, tiene tanto sentido como ponerse adrede debajo de la lluvia sin protección alguna y pescar un resfriado.

—Por lo menos que sea con gusto, ¿no? —la respuesta ingeniosa del santo dorado la descoló porque no frenó su meticulosa lengua.

Le sorprendió provocar una risa tan estruendosa en él, pero lejos de aturdirla, le generó buen humor. Entonces se dio cuenta que el intercalaba la mirada entre el impermeable y ella con una intención obvia. Su silente insistencia se le hizo larga y fastidiosa, o mejor dicho, persuasiva.

—Está bien, caballero, usted gana, me lo pondré —dijo sin saber bien porque le preocupaba tanto acatar su deseo, pocas veces era tan complaciente con los deseos de los demás, aunque podía ser que ceder a veces no sería tan malo. Aunque el largo de la gabardina era satisfactorio, le sobraba espacio en el ancho y en las mangas, así que se veía un poco ridícula pero no le importó, no era como si totalmente empapada no lo fuera— ¿feliz?

—Qué disfrutes la lluvia —la despidió con una sonrisa muy bonita.

* * *

**EPGA me lavó el cerebro, ¡ayuda!, me gusta la pareja de Aldebarán y Shaina... Ok, es broma... El pedido de auxilio, de verdad me gusta shippear a Alde con Shaina, y para mí queda bien, así que podría decirse que este es un primer intento de lo que sería un inicio antes de pasar a cosas más complicadas, obviamente basado en la serie original, el universo de EPGA todavía es medio complicado para mí.**

** Son casi la una de la madrugada. Voy a dormir, mañana tal vez me dé cuenta de algún error terrible y lo arreglo.**

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este bebé.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
